Children is the greatest treasure of them all
by Captain Voxland
Summary: A fathers day AU; Killian and his friends and family welcome his new adopted son into the town. very sweet family moments. KightRoock. Mad Archer.


Captain Killian Jones had mixed emotions because he was picking up his new adopted child today. He walked down the stairs of his home with nerves. He was happy to have a child but he was nervous he might become his father. His father that left him. However, he cant think about him right now for he had to pick up the child. Killian opens the door with his gloved hand and went to his car fiddling with the car keys. Killian pulled his car up to the building. He sat in the driver's seat not moving. Then he took a breath and got out of the car locking it in his shaky hand. _You can do this Jones, this child needs a father, not someone who is scared to be someone that he is not._ The last thought was his older brothers words. Killian sighed and walked inside. "Good afternoon, are you Captain Jones?" Killian nods at the man taking his hand and they went into a room

So they went over everything and Killian got more and more nervous. "What is the Childs name?" Killian asked putting his fake hand on the desk that was in front of him. The man nods and looks down at his papers. "His name is James Hawkins, he is 11 years old,"

 _A lad, I'm getting a boy,_ Killian nods. "Can I ask what happened to his parents?" Killian asked looking down at his gloved hand. The man gave him a sad smile. "Well, the boys mother died in a car crash and his father left to be in the army, but he never came back," Killian nods. His father left, and his mother died too. _Liam Jr. was right we are good for each other._ Killian nodded again. "There is one thing you need to know before you meet him," he paused. "The boy is missing a leg he lost it in the car crash that killed his mother," Killian felt a single tear fall down his face. _No child should go through that._ Killian thought as the door opened. Killian smiled at the boy who limped in. he had blonde hair and blue eyes like the sea. He looked really tired too. "Hello," the boy said in a thick British accent.

"Hello," Killian said with a smile and standing up to greet the boy. Sadly he also had a crutch under his arm so when Killian shook his hand James used the other hand. "Well, then lad are you ready to go to your new home?" Killian said as someone helped James with his backpack. Killian helped too which made the boys face beam. For the first time in a long time, the young captain felt joy inside as he and his new son left the building and to his car.

The car ride was quiet, but it was a nice quiet. James looked over to Killian but his eyes fell to Killian's fake hand as he moves the wheel of his car. "Um, Captain Jones?" James said not meeting his eyes. Killian smiled. "Call me Killian lad, captain Jones was my brother," James smiled

"Ok, um,"

"You're wondering what happened to my hand," Killian said nodding.

"Yes, but,"  
"You're scared of asking me. Lad, you can ask me anything," Killian said as he pulled up to his house. James's eyes grew wide at the house. This made Killian smile as he turned off the car. "This is your house?" Killian chuckled.

"No Lad, it's ours," James had tears in his eyes as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Killian did the same and got out of the car to help James get out. Killian grabbed James 's crutch from the back seat and gave it to him. "Good morning Killian," David Killian's neighbor called from across the street. Killian waved at him. "How are you?" Killian called to him. David moved his hand for him to come over. "Do you want to meet him, James?" Killian asked. James nodded.

Killian was happy to bring James over to his friend from across the street. "Hello, who's this. Killian, you did it. Liam would be so proud," Killian gave his best friend a half smile and looked at James with a smile. "What's your name?" David asked.

"James Hawkins, but you can call me Jim," Jim said shaking David's hand with his free hand. David nodded with a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jim. Killian, are you still coming over for dinner tonight? You can bring Jim,"

"Father, father Ruthe won't give me back my Dopey plush," Neal David's ten-year-old called chasing the dog around Killian's feet. Killian laughed a little. "Aye. Would you like that Jim, you can meet some people in the town?" Jim nodded with a smile on his face and happy tears falling down his face.

"Well, I will see you tonight," David called waving as Killian and Jim walked back to the house.

Killian helped Jim into the house. "Thank you, for bringing me into your family I mean," Jim said with wide eyes as he walked through the door and into the home. Killian nodded as he started lunch for the both of them while Jim looked around the house. It was a cozy house. Just like the outside, it was blue. There were also many pictures that looked like family, but they could be his friends he was not sure. The house was a two-story because Jim saw the stares that went up. There was also a fireplace that seems really old. There were pictures on it too. However, hanging on the wall above it was a flag. Below the flag hang a picture of a man. He looked like Killian except for his lighter hair. This is when James knew. Killian looks at Jim, who was looking at the picture of Liam. "He would have loved you. That's Liam, my older brother, and former Captain, before I became a captain too," Killian said bringing the grilled cheese over to the table that Jim was sitting at. Jim looked at Killian who was not meeting his eyes. "He died, your brother I mean. I'm sorry if I brought it up," Jim said before he took a bite of his sandwich. Killian gave him a half smile. "It's ok my boy, it's good to talk about him," Killian said taking off his fake hand and brace and rubbed his arm. That is when the two fell quiet.

After they were done eating Killian showed Jim around the rest of the house. "This is my room, if you need anything after a nightmare if you do have a nightmare this is where to go. I know, I know your eleven years old but you never know. I had nightmares when I was eleven too," Jim nodded.

"Everyone gets nightmares Killian even very brave eleven-year-olds," Jim said proudly putting his free hand over his heart. The boy made Killian smile. _He is braver than me when I was his age. I cant tell him that I was, am afraid of the dark. know, one not even David knows this._ Killian thought as he led Jim to his room. The high light of the tour, showing your new adopted child his or her room. However, Killian is also nervous for he does not know if the boy, Jim will like it or in a rare case loves it. Jim notices that Killian got quiet when they got to a room with the door closed. "Killian are you ok?" Jim asked when he saw Killian's real handshake quite violently. Killian shook his head. "Aye. Sorry lad. Right," he claps his hands together. "do you want to see your room Jim?" Killian asked shaking the thoughts away of Jim hating him for the bad room. The good news was Killian wanted a boy so he designed his room for one. If he got a girl that would have been bad planning on his part. Killian took a breath and opens the door.

Jim pretty much ran into the room when the door opened. The boys running was very good for someone on a prosthetic leg. Killian heard the boy almost scream that made Killian panic for a second but then he heard him say thank you over and over again. "I'm glad you like it, lad," Killian said with a smile when he walked in. Jim, to Killian, seemed too happy to speak. All he did was sit down on the bed and looked around with happiness in his eyes. Killian looked at him with happiness too. Then the doorbell rang. "Bloody hell, I forgot that Alice was coming over with Robin. Um, Jim, do you want to meet your sister?" Jim looked at him as more tears fell down his face.

"I have a sister?" Jim said picking up his crutch. "Yes, yes I would love too," Killian smiled and helped Jim up off the bed. "Whats her name?" Jim asked as they walked down the stares. Killian raised an eyebrow. "Lad you have to find out," Killian said with a chuckle. Jim let out a sigh and laughed too.

Killian opened the door. "Papa, look," Alice said holing out her hand. Killian looked down to it to see a ring. "Starfish, congratulations. Wheres Robin?" After he said that Robin walked up behind her. "Oh, right, Alice this is Jim,"

Alice beamed at Jim. "Papa I have a new brother? What if,"

"Alice she died remember, she cant hurt us," Alice smiled at her father as Jim raised an eyebrow but then he shook his head to forget the thought. Alice and Robin walked in to meet Jim.

Right before dinner time Killian, Jim, Alice, and Robin walked together across the street to have dinner at David's and Snow's house. "I can't wait to see Neil again papa," Alice said holding Robin's hand. Killian smiled at her but did not say anything. Alice sighed "Papa are you ok?" Alice asked looking at him in his blue eyes. "Aye. Alice, I am, I'm just happy for you and Robin," Alice smiled as they came up to the house. Killian nocked with his fake hand and Snow answers, "Killian, its good to see you come in dinner is almost ready," Snow said as the family walked in. Neil ran around the house chasing the dog. Alice laughed as she and Robin joined him. Killian laughed too as he looked over to his new son who, looked happy but Killian could see something in his eyes, but the tears of happiness were masking it. "Are you ok lad. Is this too much?" Killian said still looking at him. Jim nodded with a smile wiping away his tears to reveal the happy look in his eyes. "Snow, Snow look," Alice said running up to Killian who was talking with Snow and David. Snow looked down with a happy proud look. "Oh my, Alice you and Robin are made for each other," Killian smiled at his daughter. Then he looked at Jim and smiled at him too. "Jim, lad why don't you come over here and meet everyone," Jim had more tears in his eyes as he nodded running over to them.

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories, and happiness. Jim never felt this happy in his life. What made this better for Killian is Liam Jr. came over to dinner too. "Brother, welcome," Killian called as he walked over to the door to greet his younger half-brother. Jim smiled as he saw Killian hug Liam and of course Alice ran up to him to show off her ring to him. Liam smiled and they walked back over to the table and ate.

-The End

-Children is the greatest treasure of them all

-By Alia Voxland {Captain Voxland}


End file.
